


strewn petals

by annasuiii



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasuiii/pseuds/annasuiii
Summary: "You're not from around here." he murmured his eyes watching her every move as she ate the stew."I'm a runaway." she announced somewhat proudly, smiling at the tall male.He narrowed his eyes."Sure."
Relationships: OC - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	strewn petals

She forced herself to jump off, her eyes fixed onto the dirt that seemed to get closer and closer. She braced herself for the impact , swinging her arms in large arcs in an attempt to land on her feet.

She sent a quick prayer to the Gods up there as she landed on the rocky soil, the impact knocking the air out of her lungs as she tumbled down the hill. Hill? She never knew that her house stood on a hill, she never saw beyond the wall, she never saw anything outside.

She hugged onto her sack tightly as branches whipped at her face mercilessly , rocks stabbing her side as she continued tumbling.

If she were to take an injury to just see the world outside, she wouldn't even mind. She eventually stopped and the barks of the Eshivak echoed through the night air.

All she could hear was her loud heartbeat and her laboured breathing. 

_Get up!_ she told herself _Get up and see the world!_

But yet she lay there dazed ,staring at the starless night sky as the sounds of the forest surrounded her.

What if she just laid there and waited for someone to find her? Someone to pick her up and care for her..

"No," she said to herself and stood up slowly, grabbing onto a nearby tree for support. She was out. And she wouldn't waste anymore time wishing. However her head hurt and when she touched it, her fingers felt the warm substance in what she assumed was blood. It was too dark for her to see anything anyways so all she needed to know was that she was injured.

She bit her lips and started walking. 

After what felt like an hour of stumbling through the dark forest she finally saw a warm glow break through the trees.  
When she shuffled past a few bushes, a small dirt path greeted her. She saw that it was leading into town, turning into uneven cobblestone as it entered the busy streets of Kestili.  
Buildings of different heights lined the streets and she watched shop owners close their shops for the day, banners with the colours of the Venin empire strung from their windows and she raised her head to see the uneven tiled roofs and smoking chimneys bleed into the night.

The town was just so different from what she thought she knew. Very different from Ezelic Bostrisos.

She got a few stares from people as she wandered the streets and she suspected it was due to the fact that she was covered with blood and dirt.

"Ya lost girl?" she turned her head to see a clearly drunk man speaking to her and she observed that he had emerged from a pub nearby.

"No kind sir, i am not lost," she smiled at him and he blinked a few times as if surprised. "If there is nothing, i would need to be on my way." She moved away from him only to get pulled back rather gently.

She looked up at the man, confused and he smirked, his dark messy curls hiding his mischievous ocean grey pools as he leaned towards her a little.  
"Are you okay?," his grip on her arm softened and she saw that his eyes were filled with concern instead. "You sure you're not lost? It's unnatural for a lady to be wandering so late in the night, not to mention," he let go of her arm, stepping back to look at her.

"You look like a wreck, did you fight someone or something?"

She flushed crimson in embarrassment. She forgot that she was covered in bruises and scratches and dirt, definitely not in the most presentable state.

I," she said regaining her composure, "am alright not to worry, thank you for your concern." He nodded and smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners.   
"Head home safely sweetheart! The streets are dangerous these days," She bid him farewell and continued down the street.

_Well, that was a nice person,_ she thought to herself as she looked out for an inn. Sadly there were none in sight and she resorted to walking around to find shelter.

The lamps started to go out one by one which she knew was the lights out system the town had for decades, she read it in a book before somewhere in her library. She sighed and pulled her tattered cream coloured shawl tighter around herself as a chilly breeze blew through the town.  
For some reason, she felt as if the chilly wind itself was a bad omen for something unpleasant to come.

It was awhile before a strong cold gust blew again but this time she felt a presence behind. Instead of facing whatever was behind, she shuddered and continued walking when something tugged at her shawl.   
Tears were blurred her vision as she attempted to walk on, she did not want to know who was behind her and she cursed herself for not thinking of a place to stay in advance.

  
  
  
Suddenly she was forcefully turned around and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt smooth fingers hold her chin.

The both of them stayed there, not moving until she dared herself to open her eyes.  
  


  
Before her stood the most beautiful man she ever saw.

She knew that beautiful was not the word used to describe him but yet it seemed to be the only word that could capture a small bit of his beauty.

  
  
His eyes were the colour of beautiful green vines dusted with gold, his face smooth and pale just like marble. He had dark hair that curled around his face and pink lips that looked so soft that she found herself tempted to have a small taste.

  
  
He towered over her with a dark coat draped over his lean body and black tailor-made pants that hugged his legs so perfectly. His eyes bored into hers and she made no attempt to move at all.  
It was then she noticed that his fingertips were cold. It was not the kind of cold from deserts but the kind of cold that could numb your senses and even kill you.

She parted her lips to speak but no words came out. In his presence she felt that there was nothing to say and that she suddenly desired for him to press his plump lips against hers.

Desired..?

"My my aren't you lost my little sheep?" he drawled, moving closer to her body, she could feel the cold that he body was emitting. The cold wind wasn't natural, it was a sign that he was coming.

  
  
"I'm not.." she managed to mumble these few words out.

  
  
  
"You're not?" He was dangerous.   
This man was dangerous.  
Her mind screamed at herself to just run away from this man, something about him wasn't right, the way he held himself, the way he looked, those mesmerizing lips-

She broke away and started to run.

"You're actually running away?" His voice was clear and it felt as if he was right next to her ear.

How is he doing this? Was he a demon? 

He seemed to read her thoughts, chuckling. "Oh you can think all you want ,but just know that whatever you do," a strong cold blast of wind hit her and she tripped. "I'll always find you, my little lamb."she shouted from the pain as she skidded across the rough cobblestone.

Silence followed soon after and she lay there, breathing hard.

She sat up slowly and leaned against a stone wall as she tried to steady her breathing, where was he? Why did he want her? What did she do?   
Her thoughts buzzed around in her head loudly and she grabbed onto the sides of her throbbing head, starting to sob.

She was just so afraid, she escaped only to get hurt again and again within 24 hours?

"Are you okay?" A monotonous voice jolted her out from her deafening thoughts. She looked up to see a male holding a lamp, a sort of annoyed yet worried look upon his face. 

  
  
"I," She looked down at her scraped hands and her dirty and bloodied body. "am not okay."

  
  
  
"Figured." the male scoffed, walking towards her and moving the lamp closer towards her face to get a glimpse. "What are you doing out here so late?" he passed her the lamp before sweeping her up in one swift movement.

She opened her mouth to reply but in his arms she felt warm and safe. She wanted to savour the moment of sudden peace and warmth. Weariness seeped into her body and she nestled closer to him, resting her head against his chest to be comforted with the steady thrum of his beating heart.

He must have said something but it did not register with her mind and she felt her eyelids droop. She heard him sigh before humming a gentle melody, his chest vibrating and she felt him climb up the stairs. 

She drifted off before she could think further.

•••  
  
The jingling of bells and shouts of merchants rose from the town's square nearby and drifted into the little shop.   
Her eyelids fluttered open to be greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling, very unlike the high ones she was so used to seeing.  
Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she sat up groggily, looking around.

  
  
She then remembered what happened last night and gasped softly. The escape from the premises, her injuries, the cold man and the kind man that took her in.  
She pushed away the cotton blanket and stood up slowly, surveying her surroundings.  
 _Small but neat room,_ she thought to herself and walked towards the window, scratching her head only to realise that her wound had disappeared.

  
  
"What are you doing?" the monotonous voice from last night spoke and she turned her head to see the one who saved her.  
Her saviour emerged from lilac curtains carrying a bowl of water and a cloth draped on his shoulder.  
He was tall and mysterious, as if there was a certain air around him.  
With bronzed skin and misty gold tinted eyes, he had ash coloured long hair that was bundled up together in a loose ponytail that stopped at his waist, his lips were set in a straight thin line and his chiseled face showed no emotion.

  
  
She struggled to find words but he just interrupted her with a curt nod indicating that she should sit down.  
He worked in silence as he gently removed the bandages from her hands, washing it gently with water and muttering something under his breath.A small yet sharp pain made her wince a little as her redid her bandages.

The male stopped and his eyes flickered up to look at her.  
  
  
"Did that hurt?" he asked and she nodded just a little. He sighed and apologised, continuing to wrap her hand up in the herbal smelling cloth.  
She watched him as he packed up in silence once more, a small look of annoyance passing his beautiful features as he tried to gather the stubborn old bandages.  
He must have felt her eyes on him because he immediately looked up and raised a brow.  
  
  
"Lie back down and take a rest, you need that." he stood back up and hunched a little before his head could whack the overhead lamp, his eyes resting upon her once more before he walked off.  
She obeyed and laid back down, staring at the badly done wooden ceiling above her.

  
"Thank you." she muttered just before he opened the curtain to leave.

  
  
He looked over his shoulder and said nothing before disappearing down the stairs, the curtains swishing softly as he left.

  
She was grateful that he had saved her, however she had to think about her next steps to evade the guards that would be looking for her once they realised that she was gone.

  
  
  
She wasn't sure which part of town she was at since she had been concentrating on running away from that weird ice man, she did hear the shouts from the supposed town square so she assumed that she was nearby the coast.  
She found herself drifting in and out of sleep before she finally fell into peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
She would figure all this out later.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed chapter !! i decided not to give out her name yet mainly because i wanted to keep the air of suspense heh - annasuiii


End file.
